My Story
by Disturbeddramallama
Summary: I just picked a random Fandom... this is an original story (historical fiction). Time travel adventure for fame and some fortune...mostly fame. Wrote this for myself but you are welcome to read if you’d like:)
1. Chapter 1

As I said, this is my story but you are welcome to it... some recent MIT grads who's grad project was a time machine device, even though they have been given good jobs and numerous awards are sick of being slammed on social media for their project. In an effort to prove to the world that it works, they embark on a dangerous mission into medieval times to bring back "souvenirs". Should be funny... you have the historian, the survivalist, the CrossFit guy, and the basic girl, parallel universes and misogynists, superstition and psychopaths... what more can you want?!

 **Stats:**

 **Brandy:**

Age: 24 years old

Sex: Female

Height: 5'7"

Hair/eyes: Blonde/blue with fleets of brown

Personality: Ironically hates brandy but never met a bottle of vodka she didn't like. Loves makeup, designer clothes, and is a social butterfly. She is sassy and quick witted.

Special Skills: Can drink like a sailor and seductive AF! Fluent in English and Russian.

 **Bre:**

Age: 25 years old

Sex: Female

Height: 5'4"

Hair/eyes: Brown with natural red highlights/dark brown

Personality: OCD history buff, but loves to kick back with a beer and burritos. Will snort cocaine if given the opportunity!

Special Skills: Cute, can talk her way out of anything. Fluent in English, German, Spanish, and semi-fluent in Latin.

 **Tiffany:**

Age: 25 years old

Sex: Female

Height: 5'5"

Hair/eyes: Black/dark brown

Personality: Snarky, quick witted, and calculating. She's a survivalist and weapons expert. Goes by Tiff. A little hot headed with a sadist and violent streak. Feminist but denies it and a bit of a narcissist but who isn't honestly?!

Special Skills: Hand to Hand combat, wrestling, can take apart a car and put it back together. Fluent in English, German, and Spanish.

 **Zach:**

Age: 25 years old

Sex: Male

Height: 6' 1"

Hair/eyes: Short black/dark brown

Personality: CrossFit and fitness freak but loves pizza, Doritos, and Pepsi. Can be charming and polite but also a regular frat boy.

Special Skills: Good with a rifle, can run a 5 min 21 sec mile, and can modify any motor vehicle. Fluent in English, German, and Hungarian.

 **Chapter 1**

Bre, Tiffany, Zach, and Brandy sat in front Zach's large TV as they played Cards Against Humanity. It was their favorite way to spend a Friday night. All, recent MIT grads, had been offered plenty of top notch jobs after their joint grad project... "TM". That's what they called it, it was a time machine or at least that was the driving force behind their creation. It was a time machine... sort of.

They were physicists, not the nerdy geeks but physicists nonetheless... well... all except for Bre, she was kind of a nerd. After completing their undergrad years at various other colleges, except for Tiffany and Brandy, they were roommates at Cornell, they met while pursuing their PhDs at MIT.

TM was designed around 2 major theories. Einstein's Theory of Special Relativity and the Theory of Parallel Universes. TM was a time machine in the sense that it could take...you...well they hadn't tried to send anything alive soooo...things, it could take things to another point in time and bring them back. However, it was only sort of a time machine because it wasn't Earth time, they didn't think so anyway. It was like Earth, the same events and everything but when something was taken out of that time... nothing about history changed. Not only that, but not every time was able to be visited... only a different times they had tried had actually worked and not more than once.

In the beginning stages, they had sent one of their little preprogrammed drone to 03/22/1883. The little drone flew silently over the town where they sent it and took pictures throughout the day, it even brought back a rat! The rat seemed fine, and surprisingly enough was now Bre's pet. But when they tried to revisit the same day, 3 days later, they couldn't open the portal. The screen kept reeding "Error". It was the same with many dates they tried. The "time loops", that's what they had started calling them, seemed utterly random. The only thing that was consistent was that no matter what they took out or put in, nothing in their time ever seemed to change. Even when they found a loop a week behind their own, the drone left a hand written note by Zach explaining that the note was from the future and that it should be left in the lab freezer, they never found a note in their freezer. They had done several similar experiments with the same result. In their final project, it was concluded that the times that TM was connecting to were simply parallel universes running parallel to our own that could be reached by wormholes, folds in space-time that created these time loops.

That was almost 2 years ago. They still controlled TM, refusing all offers from outside sources trying to buy it from them. They destroyed all the design copies after they had it patented and kept only their names on everything. TM was theirs, their brain child and theirs alone. Unfortunately even though it was recognized by scientists and scholars alike as actual science, many on social media slammed them and claimed that it was all an elaborate hoax. They were reminded daily and it was getting a little more than annoying. Two CAH games in and halfway through the pizza they had ordered, Brandy threw down her phone. "We need to do something about those ignorant little bastards! They don't have 2 brain cells to rub together and yet they feel the need to call our project science fiction!" Face red, she was clearly fed up and all of them were feeling the same these days. Her phone skittered across the tabletop so that they could see the Snapchat Buzzfeed story about TM and it's makers. It had been easy enough to brush off the silly remarks and the grossly inaccurate claims that flashed all over the news and magazines when they had first announced TM and made it public. They had, at that point been equally bombarded by job offers and awards but in the past year all that had died down with the exception of the news and social media outlets still poking fun at them and their creation. It was finally getting to them. Brandy was right, it was time they did something about it... but what?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"C'mon, sit back down. It's alright Bran, I mean there isn't much we can do..." Zach tried to console her but he didn't want to lie, there wasn't much they could do. They hadn't sold it and had destroyed all the designs except the original which he Tiff kept in a heavy duty vault they had paid for in cash and installed themselves in her basement behind the entertainment system. If they released it, they would risk someone stealing the plans... a patent only goes so far. Anyway, the whole thing had really shown them and TM in a bad light... made them look shady. They hadn't thought it through too well but it was agreed they weren't going to sell. It was the breakthrough of the century... they wouldn't give it up for a measly sum of money, not when they were making plenty with their new jobs. They certainly weren't rich but they weren't hurting either.

Brandy was sitting again, and Bre had since straighten the cards. Tiff was silent throughout the whole fiasco but she was scheming in her head. She had won the last card and it was her turn to read. She drew a black card but didn't read it, she instead laid it out to remind them that the game wasn't over and she still wanted to play. But she was also interested in Brandy's fiery reaction, she too wanted to do something. Zach may be able to ignore the jeers but she was sick of them. They would do something, and she had an idea or two.

Leaning back in her chair, she looked at all of them before settling on Brandy. "We could prove that it works, that it's not just a hoax or a little stunt." All eyes were on her now. "What do you mean" asked Zach, "how?". "Well, for starters we need to come out with something new... big and new and crazy... obviously we will have to do some research first but what if..." she was side grinning now "...what if, we went in ourselves and pulled something out... someone. Anyone honestly, doesn't matter who but preferably someone notable. They other scientists and ethics people didn't seem to care all that much when they realized it doesn't effect our timeline." Silence ensued. The only noise was that of Netflix's Black Mirror playing behind them. Bre looked nervously from Tiff to Zach, back to Tiff and then over to Brandy who's expression had at some point during Tiff's proposal turned from frustration to hopeful pleasure. Bre looked back at Tiff, getting herself ready to make an interjection, "I don't mean to be the stick in the mud here but even though changing things in the time loops doesn't effect us, it does effect that loop... I do want to do something though... but we need to choose carefully who we are going to take if we decide to do this...". Bre was worried that Tiff would snap at her and start a fight, pulling Brandy with her but to her relief they all seemed to accept her warning. All were nodding in agreement.

"We could take a celebrity from the loop that's only a few weeks behind us... who do you want to take?" Asked Brandy. Zach shook his head, "like Bre said, it has to be someone who won't have such a vast impact, someone who won't be so missed...". "Yeah" confirmed Bre, "but we could take someone like Van Gogh right before he dies... after his last painting." "Yeah but was going crazy..." said Zach. "Doesn't matter, he can still paint..." Tiff argued. "Yeah he'd be perfect!" Agreed Brandy. Brandy instantly snatched her phone and googled him. "Oh, looks like he did a ton of paintings in the end of his life. Says in the 70 days leading up to his death it was like a painting a day and we don't want him so sick he's going to die anyway...". "It's not that bad, we can get him 30 days before... What day is that?" Asked Bre. "Ummmm... the last day of June 1890...soooo June 30, 1890." Brandy announced. "Awesome! Looks like we have a start!" Cheered Tiff, lifting her cup of soda as if she'd made a toast. "Now back to our game, I intend to win at least one game tonight and I'm almost there!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The all met up the next morning at the secure MIT facility TM was set up in. It was a Saturday and they had the whole day to work out the kinks in their plan. It had been decided that they would have to send live matter in and leave it there for at least 24 hours. They again chose a rat and picked it up from the pet store that morning. The drone held the rat in a large rodent ball.

As soon as everyone was settled and the rat was given it's food and water, they all pounced on the computers and began searching for a time loop for that day or close to it. The computers ran the numbers, they watched in silent anticipation as the blue loading bar filled in.

95%...96%...97%...98%.99%...100%..

...Nothing...

"0 time loops within your specifications" the screen read.

They had set it at 06/30/1890 with 10 days prior or after showing up as well. Nothing...

"Try 20"

Another agonizing wait

Again, nothing...

"Okay, we are going to have to come up with someone new..." Bre said after a while. She was right, they needed to move on.

"Hhhhh" there was a general sigh of disappointment...

"Don't worry guys, it's not over, annoying, but not over" Bre encouraged... "how about someone interesting and not too terribly well know... that way people are a little more intrigued? We could do someone like Billy the Kid or... I don't know, Martin Luther King, or even Martin Luther, the Lutherans would be happy. Fuck, we could even do Dracula if you want, I know Brandy would like that." "Him or Billy the Kid, she'd be happy with either!" Tiff laughed. "What?!" Brandy asked, indignantly... "we all know you Bran,you're all into the bad boy type, hell you'd probably date Jeffrey Dahmer if you could!" "I would not!" She shot back and they all laughed... it was true though, tiff figured it was a weird kink of her's it wasn't like Zach said... she knew Brandy as an undergrad, they'd known each other for almost 10 years and she always had a thing for... well killers... they didn't have to be murderers, just killers. She was a weirdo. Each of them researched one of the names and came up with available dates when a person could be taken. Martin Luther King was the most preferred candidate, he would really have been the best in every sense but the available time frame was a no go. Next was Martin Luther and they had the same problem. Billy the Kid was close, they managed to find a date but when they ran the wormhole scan, the date was about a day ahead of what they needed... unfortunately he was already dead... technology had come a long way, but it couldn't bring a man back from the dead after a whole day had passed. Fortunately, the dates for Dracula were much more permissible. In the last 15 or so years of his life, 14 were spent imprisoned by some Hungarian king. "Well if we can't find a time loop within the 14 year period I'd say this whole endeavor wasn't meant to be" Bre announced. They set the parameters, 1463 to 1475 just to be sure that he would indeed be imprisoned at the time and easy prey... if they could buy out the king... but first they would have to find a time loop.

Waiting patiently they watched the loading bar. Backs were aching and eyes tired of staring at computer screens. Finally it loaded, 2 hits, November 12 of 1464 and January 3 of 1474. They decided to try 1474, Dracula would have been imprisoned for about 13 years, he would be 43 at that point and it would be just 2 years before he would have died... perfect in the sense that he would be able to give almost a full account of his life... minus the last 2 years but beggars can't be choosers. Coordinates were set and the drone with the rat was sent in. Now all they had to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all agreed to research the guy much more in depth when they got home and set off towards their houses. They had had a late night the night before and wanted to get a nap in before the research.

At 8PM they conference Skyped each other, comparing notes and deciding what to bring. Brandy chose to stay behind to open the portal and let them back in. She would open the portal in 2 hour time frames after an initial 28 hour period. Zach and Tiff decided it would be best to bring her Ford Expedition, it was old but it was jacked up and she and Zach had perfected the thing to go off-roading. It was a beast and it was just what they needed in this pre-pavement era. They would have to leave it in the woods though, it was for emergency purposes only and would hopefully only serve to pick them up a little closer to town. Bre would have to drive the SUV while Zach went into town and traded around for some souvenirs and clothes. Tiff would do the same but once she found some men's clothes that would fit her, she would petition the king to allow her to purchase his prisoner from him. The king had money though, they would bribe him with new spices and hairbrushes and things like that. It was cheaper for them and more likely to get him to consider making the trade. Tiff would have preferred doing the shopping in town but she did not speak Hungarian and wouldn't be able to blend in as well as Zach. The King would be more likely to speak German or at least have translators. Her main problem was that she would have to transport an irritated man who, even though she was strong, could easily overpower her, kill or at least injure her, and get away... she would need to restrain him in some way, probably rope... nahhh... to heavy, she chose 550 cord. It wouldn't be as comfortable but better than a dungeon. All of them packed guns, pistols and rifles alike as well as knives. Food, water, extra clothing, blankets, and first aid supplies were packed up. Tiff, her survivalist side giddy with anticipation of a hike through the woods brought some dry kindling and a lighter... can't beat a lighter, just in case. They were ready to go.

Before Tiff went to bed, she added a roll of duct tape to her pack. She wasn't too chesty, barely a D cup but she would have to tape herself down if she wanted to pass for a man.

Zach put all his things in the Expedition before he did his nightly workout. Then he slipped into bed and was out before he even hit the pillow.

Brandy stayed up to binge a little more Netflix while lazily doing some more research...the man had a sad life she thought... some people's lives were so depressing, it wasn't fair.

Bre packed a pillow and some extra food, she'd be stuck in the SUV most of the time. She plugged in all of her extra battery packs for her phone, including the solar one and downloaded as many Netflix episodes as she could. Then she too went to sleep.

The next morning they all met back at the lab. Eager to see if the rat was okay, they rushed to TM and opened the corresponding portal from the day before. After a moment, the drone came flying through with a live, squeaking rat. The rat was fine! "Well, looks like we are about to make history again!" Zach shouted excitedly as the girls loaded their stuff into the SUV. They had to clear a way for the SUV to get into the lab, the back wall could open up but they had to move around some equipment. Once goodbyes were exchanged and they had all called off work for the next 3 days, Zach, Bre, and Tiff all climbed in. Bre eased the vehicle up the TM's ramp but then slammed on the gas. They were suddenly thankful that Brandy had already opened the portal. If she hadn't they might have continued down to other side of the machine and into the cement wall! "Fuckin' hell!! Are you trying to kill us Breeee?!!! Tiff screamed as they were transported away. The portal closed and it was as if they had never been there in the first place.

It was weird... everything was dark for a bit, and it was like they were in a strange void. Tiff tried to scream but there was no sound... no light, no air. Just an intense cold and weightlessness and then it was as though the pressure quadrupled and she thought she would explode but then it was over and they were on a small path leading into a valley. The air was cold and damp, it seeped into their bones almost instantly. The temperature on the small digital screen just above the rear view mirror read 41f. Zach shivered. "That was weird" they all said in a hushed unison. In different circumstances they'd have joked and laughed about it but now they only let out a low chuckle... not of amusement but out of something closer to obligation than anything else. They looked around silently, night was falling in the thick forest. "We should find a spot to park so we aren't blocking the path into town" Zach said. Bre pulled forward, more slowly this time.

The road was rough, they bumped along over stones and small branches. Finally about a mile down the path the ground flattened a bit and there was a small clearing they pulled off there and turned off the lights. "We'll sleep here for the night Tiff told them, in the morning Zach and I will get some clothes and bags and carry on with the mission, I think we are about 6 or 7 miles from town."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the cold that woke them... there were shivering, all of them stiff in their seats. With Zach's promting, Tiff finally got up with a grown and a yawn. "Wait I gotta tape these down" she said, looking down at her breasts as she soothes the cold pointed nipples through her sweatshirt. Turning away from them, she grabbed her tape and taped herself down enough to pass for a man. Her voice was that of a woman's but she could use her death metal talking voice. She laughed at the thought.

And they were off, off to prove to the world the TM was legit. Once they made it into town, they traded cinnamon and pears for satchels and clothes. After changing, they packed their goods into their satchels and went their separate ways with a quick hug.

The king's castle, King Matthias Corvinus of Hungry, in Visegrád was about a mile into the town but it was perched on a high mountain. It was a small town by modern standards but she didn't know how it compared to the other towns in the 1400's. The climb to the castle was miserable, the winding path had to be more than a mile and she was panting by the time she made it to the top. Before she actually approached the fortified wall, she laid down in some grass and rested for about 5 solid minutes before even attempting to move. It was quite a trek up there and she was not looking forward going back down only to ascend back up on the other side to get to the SUV that would bring them back to the drop point. The wind was a little stronger up here. She looked towards the water, it was a picturesque scene but she needed to get moving. Sitting up, she gathered her things and stood up, taking in the fresh, harshly cold air whipping around her.

The soldiers guarding the gate allowed her passage after she explained, in German, why she had come. They lead her to the King where she kneeled, waiting for him to allow her to stand. One of the servants filled him in about her and explained that she (he to them) spoke German.

"Why have to come to see me, young man?" The king's voice brushed over the stone floor in an oddly comforting manner. Without looking up, she cleared her throat and in her best death metaly male voice, she answered him. "My king, I have come to offer a trade in exchange for one of your prisoners."

"What do you have to trade?" He responded.

She kneeled again and opened her satchel. First she pulled out the hairbrush. She explained to him what it was for and demonstrated. Then she pulled out a toothbrush with three tubes of toothpaste and explained what that was for as well. The king was intrigued, he had never seen these things before and obviously wanted them. But just as she'd figured, he'd drive a hard bargain. Finally she pulled out the spices. Five bottles, glass bottles, the king leaned closer to examine them. He obviously approved. Leaning back in his throne he addressed her again. "Any prisoner or a specific one?"

"Your majesty, I only want Vlad Drăculea of Wallachia." An awkward silence fell after she uttered the name. Fuck Zach she thought, why was this her job?! It was even her hairbrush and spices!

"Very well" he will be brought to you soon. For now, my servant will take you to a room where you can rest after your long journey."

"Thank you your majesty" she answered, bowing. She followed the servant out of the throne room, doing her best to walk like a man. She hadn't anticipated having to stay. According to some sources he was kept in a small cell beneath the throne room floor, in others he was allowed to roam the town... she wasn't sure what to believe but she was more than willing to rest and freshen up a bit. The clothes were hot, itchy, and uncomfortable. They might not have minded it in their time but she was used to cashmere and silk and cotton and sod fabrics in general! This was torture!

She fell asleep on the couch by the window. Completely unconscious until another servant came to call her for lunch. It had to be around 2 PM she thought, judging by the Sun.

She met the king at a long table... shorter than she'd expected but not like a regular table. They both occupied the heads of the table. Before her was a feast, she was starving but she had to be careful what she ate... she didn't have the same immunities they had and a small thing to them could kill her. She ate the meat first, it was well done and was least likely to make her sick. She sat there eating the meat painstakingly slow... Dracula needed to get there soon or she'd have to try the bread!

She had to eat the bread... it was actually good... she sipped at the wine though she was afraid to drink too much... still, it had to be safer than their water.

Finally there was a knock at the door, 2 servants held the doors open as 2 armed soldiers drug in her prisoner. He fell to the floor with a pained grunt. In a quick glance she could see that he was filthy, covered in black grime and stinking of sweat, blood, body oder, and excrimate. Wonderful...

Not only that but he was completely naked with long bloody lashes cut into his back and buttocks. His right ulna and radius were very obviously broken and probably his legs too but she could tell for sure from her angle. Turning around to her satchel, she pulled it open and took out her flashlight and 4 extra batteries. She put them on the table and looked at the king. "I wish to also have him cleaned and have the clothes and weapons." "In exchange for what, what is that?"

"It... is a... special device that allows to to see in the dark much better than you would with a torch!"

"Show me!" He demanded. She was suddenly grateful it was one of those fancy flashlights that shone really bright and far. She wouldn't even need to blow out the torches to show how bright it was. "It can even temporarily blind your opponent!"

"Very well... Guards, clean him up and bring his belongings." "Thank you!" She cheered. His legs were definitely broken... this was a nightmare...

About 10 minuets later he was brought back, drenched and still a little dirty but much better than before and his belongings and weapons were already packed in a satchel for her. "My guards will take him outside for you, I assume you have something to transport him with?" "No, I think it will be fine..." "Why though, if I may ask, are his legs broken?"

"So he won't escape!" Laughed the king, "it was a pleasure doing business with you young man!" And with that the king left. What the fuck honestly... she had no way of calling Zach to help her with Dracula and how was she supposed to get him to the SUV by herself... he was short but she guessed he was still taller and much heavier than her...

The soldiers left her and her new prisoner outside the castle gates with the gate guards watching her. She was quite a small male to them and if they had been allowed to they'd have probably been making fun of her stature. She turned her back to them. Dracula had been deposited roughly on the ground as though he were nothing more than a sack of potatoes. She walked up to where he lay, his left hand trying to push his body up but with the other limbs undoubtedly causing him severe pain, he lay back down. She could see that he had been kicked in the ribs... it was hard to tell if they were broken or not but a bruise was certainly forming. From what she read, the king respected him but it seemed Dracula, at this point was in the doghouse and the soldiers didn't seem to like him much. If the king turned a blind eye to his treatment, it would be easy to see it getting much worse for Dracula... but that wouldn't happen now... they were changing history, not theirs but this world's history... it was strange. The man was still in fairly good shape despite the recent injuries he'd sustained, he hadn't been starved. There was still some dirt and grime in the wounds on his back. His broken arm was folded underneath him at an odd angle, that had to hurt. His dark, wet hair was matted and lay across his face and over the dirt path... he was dirty again... but he smelled better than before. She'd have to carry him if she wanted him to go anywhere, he had no way of transporting himself.

"Hhhhhhhh well, let's get going" she said in German... not really to him but more to motivate herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She wasn't exactly sure how to lift him... walking around him, she looked for the best spot to work with. He stayed still as she walked around him, only breathing heavily with green eyes staring forward, unmoving.

She would clean out the wounds and wash him up better at the creek she found on her way into town. It would be a good spot to camp for the night. About 4 miles from her current position and 5 from the SUV.

Moving in, she knelt down beside him. "Drăculea" she addressed him, "I am going to roll you over and lift you now" in German. If he understood her, he made no sign.

She aligned his left side and rolled him to the left, being careful not to put further strain on his broken arm. He grunted, snarling at her. His teeth were surprisingly white... she hadn't expected that. When she got him rolled onto his back, he took a swing at her which she successfully blocked, pinning his good arm to the ground and snarling back. Apparently he hadn't expected that reaction, pulling back and staring up at his small male captor. Then he grimaced and looked away, breaking eye contact.

Tiff lifted both of his knees so that his legs were bent... lifting him would certainly cause him pain. He was already groaning in pain, his head thrown back and teeth gritted. Quickly she took his good arm and pulled him up and over her shoulder. He howled in agony but it was over as soon as it had begun. He was on her shoulders now and she was simply adjusting his weight.

Then, slowly, painfully slowly, she began her decent down the mountain. Throughout her journey, Dracula was silent. He made no motion to get away, how could he? His legs and right arm now useless. His weight bared down on her so that her chest burned with the effort of breathing. She was in town now. The various faces of the villagers staring at her, at her naked cargo. But she wasn't paying attention, she kept up her pace, though it was getting to her now, she knew she wouldn't make it to the SUV that night, maybe not even to the creek. Her mind wandered off from that thought though. Her thoughts kept drifting off to his image. He was so pale, ghostly pale. It shouldn't have surprised her though, he had been locked up for 13 years. He wasn't exactly thin but he wasn't the strong healthy form she'd had in mind. He had pale scars across his body, whip scars. She was driven from her thoughts by his stomach rumbling. It was loud and shook her from her thoughts. She turned her head a little to get a better look at his face, but he still hung there in defeat upon her shoulders.

It occurred to her that she should cover his nakedness, if only to shield him from the cold...but there were so many people around, she didn't really want to try to set him down only to lift him again. Truthfully, even though he was lighter than he'd be if he were healthy, she didn't think she'd be able to lift him from the ground again. Her breathing was slightly ragged but she'd reached the woods by now... 2 more miles... maybe an hour before nightfall. She would need to clean and tend to his wounds, she needed to build a fire and try and catch some food that he could eat. She brought food for herself... but she'd packed half a McDonald's double quarter pounder and she didn't think his stomach would be used to the grease... if anything it would do more harm than good.

The last 2 miles was an uphill trek, her body ached as the cold invaded every joint. Hunger raked her insides and she could only imagine how hungry Dracula would be. Almost there.

Within 10 minuets she had arrived at the creek's crossing. Staggering over the the bank, she found a spot with a root overhang just a few inches above the water. Gently, as gently as she could, she eased him off her shoulders and onto the roots in a sitting position. He groaned in pain and there was a sharp intake of breath as he touched the cold water. The water had to be in the 30's but she needed to finish cleaning him. Taking off her bag, she rummaged through it for a rag of some sort. She ultimately decided on her pants she'd picked up in town. Since he was positioned with his back to her, she decided to change into her normal clothes. She stripped down and quickly changed, glad to have her heated jacket.

Dracula's legs were going numb. He sat there, his pale, vulnerable skin against the rough roots where his small male captor had placed him. The dark water whisked away any heat he had left in him. He felt the cold clawing it's way up his legs and into his torso. Where was he being taken? To the Turks?his head bowed, staring down at his own flaccid self... he was embarrassed but degradation was nothing new to him. He closed his eyes.

Tiff used her knife to cut the duck tape from around her chest. "Hhhhhhhhhh" she inhaled deeply. She walked back up to where Dracula was, she had her sandals on to protect her feet, without further delay, she lept into the water in front of him. His head jerked up in shock, he did a double take when he saw her figure. The Sun was setting and it was getting dark but her womanly figure was unmistakable. He looked around for the small male... but she was the only one there. "You're a woman" he said quietly, it was almost a question. "Noooo... I'm a man" he seemed puzzled. She looked down at herself, arms out "clearly, I am indeed a woman... it's a little obvious now, wouldn't you say?" He nodded, impressed that she had lifted and carried him the whole way to this spot. Even more embarrassed, he pulled his numb legs a little closer to hide his naked self from her... but she'd seen and carried him like that already... it didn't really matter anymore he thought. She would probably take home back to the Turks where they'd probably just rape him for fun before executing him publicly and humiliatingly. He was looking down again, pale shoulders hunched when his he felt something on him head. His female captor had come near and must be doing something. His legs were aching now, not just the broken bones but the cold was getting to him. He didn't acknowledge whatever she had done to him, only shivering violently when she poured cold water over his head.

She had rolled up her sweatpants before jumping in. She was glad of it too, the water was freezing. The fast moving current was throwing water up against her legs hard enough to still splash water on her pants... at least they would be mostly dry though... after she washed him she'd have to start a fire. His hair was the epitome of grease. The strands stuck together in matted clumps. It was kind of disgusting... she opted for extra shampoo. Working it into a lather after the addition of some water, then she wrung out the pants over his head again... and again he shivered violently but nothing else. She did this until it was clear of soap and added a little conditioner, repeating the process... after almost 12 minuets he was clean and she needed to get his legs out of the water. She climbed out onto the steep bank and tried to pull him up. His body stayed where it was... she went back to the camp area and set a towel out where she would lay him and took one over to where he was now, laying this one out behind him. Again she tried to lift him, this time using her last bit of strength. He tried to help her too, pushing off with his numb, broken legs. It helped her lift him but when he pushed off the roots, even with the numb legs, the pain that rocketed through his nerves made him pass out. He was dead weight and she barely got him onto the towel before nearly falling over on top of him as she accidentally dropped him. Getting up again, she rolled down her pant legs and drug him the short distance to the camp. She laid the unconscious man on the towels and did her best to dry him up a little, being carful with his broken bones and wounded back. She then rolled him on his side and pour some hydrogen peroxide on his wounds. They sizzled and she was glad he was unconscious for this... she'd have to set his bones next. He remained unconscious for most of the procedure. She had made a splint for doth his legs and wrapped them in the remains of the clothes she'd bought earlier that day. Unfortunately he regained consciousness as she was setting his arm and he gave a guttural scream as she repositioned the bone. After shushing him, she splinted that one too. She helped him dress his lower body in the clothes the king had given her for him. When that was done, she laid out the emergency blanket and did her best to transfer him onto it as painlessly as possible. Then she made him take some ibuprofen, he was skeptical but in no position to get away with not doing as he was told. Once he'd taken it, she stripped off her sweatshirt and the heated electric jacket jacket she had on under it. Turning him gently on his right side, she laid his legs flat and his right arm and draped her heated jacket over his shoulder so that it covered most of his upper body. Then she pulled the emergency blanket over him and tucked it under him so he was completely wrapped in it. After that, she put on her sweatshirt again and started working on the fire.

Drăculea was shocked by his captor's display of consideration. He had been a prisoner for a long time, he had been held captive under the Turks too, and never, had anyone been so gentle with him, painstakingly treating every wound and giving up their own comfort to make him more comfortable which was what she had done when she provided him with her coat. It was shockingly warm for how thin it was and it seemed to be emitting it's own heat... all these things were strange, her jacket, this strange reflective thing around him, the stuff she had poured on his head... and now she had poured some kind of liquid over the wood and kindling she'd set up for a fire. It was wet, he didn't see how it would ever start... but when she used her flint and steel to make a spark the whole thing was engulfed in flame. It was like a huge ball of fire, rising into the air almost 4 ft before settling back down and burning steadily. It was... an otherworldly display...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Green eyes watched her wearily. He was on the brink of sleep but he fought to keep his eyes on her. She knew he was watching... he hadn't stopped watching her since the fire. After the fire had started burning steadily, she had gone off to find him some food. Not far, just far enough to find a jack rabbit. A small one, maybe only a couple months... but food was food... Throwing her knife, she broke its spine. Then, walking up to it, she snapped it's neck and skinned it. She was back to camp in less than an hour. He had been asleep but woke again when she sat back down. Now he was eyeing the hare she'd killed.

His stomach made sure he was aware that he needed food. The growl was quiet but he could feel it all the way through his abdomen. She must have killed it while he slept. It was dark now... he hadn't eaten all day! There was no way she'd give him any of it... it was a good mean for one person... but not two. He despaired over this for a little while before deciding that he could handle a day without food... besides, she might give him the scraps to chew on.

Tiff sat across the fire from those green eyes. They were still watching...a little more lively now that they had rested a bit. She knew he was hungry...he'd eat soon enough. She sprinkled some salt on the meat and added some black pepper. He watched her, unconsciously licking his lips but trying to look disinterested in the meat. He was trying to intimidate her, she knew it and she knew he knew she knew it. While she had been waiting for the fire to get stronger, she had held his gaze. That had turned into a tense stare down which she had eventually won. She was relieved. Tiff was too tired to have him challenging her.

He watched her bitterly... cooking food that he couldn't have right in front of him. He hated her. At least he wasn't in a dungeon anymore, he wasn't currently being tortured... things could be worse... and she had bandaged his injuries... they were feeling better now. It must have been the strange magic white beans, at least she hadn't lied about that. He still hated her though...

...XxXxX...

Should we look for her? Asked Bre.

Nahhh, I think she'll be fine, I don't want to move from this spot because it's a good turnaround point and I'm afraid if we turn on the lights and start the engine, someone will hear us. As Zach explained this to her, he noticed her shaking quietly, hunched forward. Just as he finished his explanation she burst out in audible laughter.

She hadn't even been listening.

Are you high?! He snapped.

She flung herself back against the seat, eyes closed and head thrown back... "nooooo" she laughed.

"Lier"

He sat back an put in his headphones leaving her to enjoy her own drugged mind.

He had gotten some pretty cool souvenirs in town, mostly clothes and some pots. His mission had gone well, he could only hope Tiff was fairing well too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tiff's neck was cramped. She yawned and stretched, the hare was still cooking. Dracula had since fallen asleep again or was at least pretending... she couldn't be sure. Holding the roasting stick in between her feet, she rummaged through her own satchel looking for the double quarter pounder remains. She found it.

It took another 40 min to finish cooking the hare, it smelled good, the dry rub had turned out well. Staking the rabbit in the ground on its stick, she got up to find something she could lay it on for him. Finding nothing, she layered a few leaves on the ground in front of him as a makeshift plate. He was definitely asleep. She carefully shook him awake, being mindful of his injuries. He woke with a start and made a grab for her leg but she jumped out of his reach... he was in no position to fight but she wasn't sure what he would do if he had managed to catch her. She didn't intend to find out.

He was older than her by 18 years give or take... and she suspected he was stronger even in his current state. He was looking at her now. Glaring up at her furiously,slightly crooked teeth somewhat bared. He acted almost animalistic in a way, but she figured it was probably because he had been locked up in solitary confinement and then beaten before being thrown at her feet... it didn't make for a good introduction. She opted to snarl back. It occurred to her that she should have him brush his teeth... she could let him use her's... she needed a new one soon anyway. Yes, that's what she'd do. she left the hare on the stick and got her toothbrush. putting some mint toothpaste on it she slowly approached him, explaining what she was going to do. He seemed to understand and tried to push himself up into a sitting position. She helped him sit up and handed him the tooth brush. When he was done, she demonstrated how to drink water from her CamelBack.

Finally satisfied, she came back with the roasted hare, breaking it into pieces for him to eat more easily. The surprise on his face almond made her laugh... apparently he hadn't expected her to give him any.

He couldn't believe she'd given him anything, let alone the whole thing! Shw was probably leading him to his death, to the ottomans who would torture and kill him. Probably publicly too, he'd be humiliated. Yet, despite that, she was feeding him. And the food was good too! new spices he had never tasted... it was wonderful... and he was sooo so hungry.

After he was finished, she helped him lay back down and he went back to sleep. She watched him... she was tired too but something wasn't right, normally there were sounds at night, closer sounds than the ones she was hearing now. It was too quiet around their little camp... she knew, as a hunter, when she was in a stand, the birds around her left and didn't come back for several hours... it was the same for most wildlife. And prey animals did the same with a predator... it was a foreign territory but she suspected it was the same. Dracula hadn't seemed to notice but he was so stressed about her and his current situation he was in no position to consider the silence.

Something was out there...

She listened for a long while...

Nothing... she was just paranoid... nothing was there.

In any case, she located Dracula's kilij with her eyes. She wasn't sure if there was anything or not but if there was and it wasn't simply a wolf or bear, she didn't want a sentient being knowing she knew it was there.

She tried to relax but couldn't. Vlad was still asleep. She got up and moved closer to where he lay amd as she did she pondered his name, still trying to ignore the prickly sensation on her neck. Basarab, Vlad Basarab... should she call him that or Drăculea... according to several sources and his own signature he preferred Drăculea. she guessed she'd stick with that. She was sitting near his feet now, his kilij was right next to her. She looked into the woods behind them... searching for whatever or... whoever was there. She could see only darkness and the luminated trees but everything beyond their ring of light was murky darkness.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tiff looked all around her warily before settling herself against the cold and turning back around to the fire.

Just to reassure herself she checked behind her and the sleeping Dracula once more. She stopped cold. A gaunt face stared back at her with cold eyes. Predatory eyes. Terror coursed through her. A white lightning bolt, hot and searing, coursing through her veins and gripping her heart, threatening to crush it. Her breath caught jn her throat. Blood thundered in her head, her temples pulsating.

Grabbing up the kilij and unsheathing it, she scrambled to her feet, stepping on Dracula accidentally in her haste.

Drăculea jerked awake, painfully remembering his injuries. Shocked, he stared up at his female captor, now clutching his sword in a defensive position. She was standing in front of him but looking past him. He could see nothing, unable to turn around, but he heard a husky male laugh behind him and then twigs snapping as he came closer. The girl backed up a pace and a half as he drew closer. Then she darted. She was quick, he had to give her that. She moved towards his feet and back further but not leaving him entirely and still holding up his sword. The man then laughed at her, "run along, girl, I'm here for Dragulea. Leave and I'll let you live..." Drăculea knew the language. He was a Turk... which meant she wasn't. His conclusion was solidified by her expression... she had no clue what he had said. But, to his surprise she moved forward a little, she had spunk... or was just stupid, he wasn't sure. He would die here... and probably her too. Looking up, he saw the glint of the Turk's blade above him. Suddenly, the girl lunged forward and took a swipe at the man's gut. He blocked the slash with his own sword and then attacked her, forcing her back. He could see the man now, taller than her and laden in lean muscle. He lumbered towards her and swung again. She blocked. Trying to hold her position, she struggled against his blade with the kilij. The man, apparently tired of playing flung it from her hands and prepared to end her. Then, to Drăculea's shock, and apparently the Turk's too, she lunged for him. In a full bodied onslaught, she plowed into him, knocking his sword out of his hand as he hit the ground. Winded, he lay on the ground now. She was perched atop him like some sort of predatorial creature, elbows and knees bent, back hunched. Her teeth gripping the man's throat as his legs pistoned uselessly beneath her.

Soon, the man's frantic movements slowed and finally stopped.

He was dead.


End file.
